Война гильдий
Введение Войну Гильдии в проекте Mighty Party по праву можно назвать - игрой в игре. В войну Гильдии можно играть только если вы состоите в Гильдии. Как только вы вступите в свою первую войну, ваш верный мажордом будет ждать вас с небольшим введением и мини-учебником. В отличие от боев в других режимах игры, в которых игрок играет против компьютера, Войны Гильдии проходят в режиме реального времени, против других игроков проекта Mighty Party. Turftutorial01_ru.jpg Turftutorial02_ru.jpg Turftutorial03_ru.jpg Turftutorial04_ru.jpg Карта Войны Затем вы будете направлены на карту войны гильдий, которая меняется каждую неделю. Вверху по центру экрана вы увидите, на каком "Уровне" войны гильдий вы в настоящее время играете. Распределение Гильдий по "Уровням" зависит от занимаемой ими позиции в рейтинге Гильдий проекта Mighty Party. Далее вы увидите две кнопки: * Правила / Свиток - позволит вам просмотреть мини-учебник, который вы видели при первом входе. * Соперники / Шлемы - покажет вам список ваших соперников - состоящий из 10 гильдий. Также вы заметите два "таймера": * Верхний таймер показывает, сколько времени у вас осталось до следующего "Столкновения". * Нижний таймер показывает, сколько времени у вас осталось до следующей отправки армий. Turfmapheader_ru.jpg " Шкала Столкновений " - на правой стороне экрана дает вам возможностьthumb|50px посмотреть окончание всех завершившихся ранее "Столкновений" этой недели. Вы можете следить за происходящими на карте войны событиями, выбирая их на данной шкале. Карты Войны имеет прямоугольную форуму и содержит в общей сложности - 30 плиток. Эти плитки расположены в 6 столбцах и пронумерованы от 1 до 6, столбцы в свою очередь поделены на 5 линий которые обозначены буквами - A, B, C, D и E. Таким образом каждую плитку можно обозначить исходя из ее позиции в столбце/линии,так что первая плитка на карте войны имеет обозначение - A1, а последняя E6. При запуске новой карты войны все плитки будут нейтральными, неокрашенными, и вы увидите пять плиток на границах карте войны, выделенных светло-зеленой границей. Это будут плитки входа для вашей гильдии. Каждой гильдии дается пять приток входа, некоторые из которых могут иметь вход для нескольких гильдии, так что вам лучше делать свои первые шаги мудро! Они могут определить ваш успех или ваше падение! По мере прохождения войны гильдий, каждая плитка завоеванная различными гильдиями, будет окрашена в цвет - присущей каждой гильдии, поэтому вы можете отличить их, даже если несколько гильдий имеют один и тот же Герб или имеют одинаковые названия. Плитки вашей гильдии всегда будут окрашены в светло-зеленый цвет. При завоевании плитки, вы сможете получить доступ ко всем соседним плиткам, и поэтому они будут выделены с известково-зеленой границей. Когда происходит атака на определенную плитку, на ней появляется маленькая метка скрещенных мечей. Несколько отметок означают, что на данную плитку одновременно нападают несколько гильдии или там происходят восстания. turfmap_empty.jpg|Карта войны гильдий пока пустая, в начале первого дня. turfmap_progress.jpg|Война гильдий продолжается, обратите внимание на различные цвета плиток. Выбрав любую из плиток, можно увидеть описание этой локации, награды, которые можно получить за захват и удержание, бонусы или штрафы, которые применяются к "войскам", отправленным на нее, а так же защиту и бунтующие армии. Если вы являетесь Главой или офицером вашей гильдии, вы сможете установить одну из двух информационных "меток" - Крест или Белый Флаг на плитке, чтобы показать цели и боевые приказания своим товарищам по гильдии. И никто, кроме ваших товарищей по гильдии, не видит этих меток. На первый взгляд, вы увидите два разных типа плиток: пустые плитки и плитки со Строениями. Каждый вид плиток дает возможность получения различных наград, кроме игрового ресурса - , которую вы получаете с любой плитки на карте войны. Можно заметите, что плитки на границах карты войны предлагают вам меньшие награды, чем те, что расположены ближе к центру карты, а также, что плитки содержащие Строения дают лучшие награды, чем пустые плитки, но их как правило сложнее захватить, так как за них идет жесточайшая борьба. Все плитки, которые имеют какие либо карты в качестве награды, дадут карты этого типа при получении наград, в случае захвата и удержания этих локаций. Есть 3 типа ""пустых плиток"", все они дают в качестве награды карты и : * Горы: дают вам бонус на отправку армий . * Равнины: дают вам бонус на отправку армий . * Леса: дают вам бонус на отправку армий . Вы можете найти случайный набор строений на каждой карте войны из следующего списка, все они дают в качестве награды за удержание игровой ресурс - : * Завод: дает игроку бонус на отправку армий в качестве награды - . * Шахта Золота: дает игроку бонус на отправку армий в качестве награды - . * Маяк: дает игроку бонус на отправку армий в качестве награды - карты. * Древо Жизни: дает игроку бонус на отправку армий в качестве награды - карты. * Хижина Ведьмы: дает игроку бонус на отправку армий в качестве награды - карты. * Алтарь: дает игроку бонус на отправку армий в качестве награды - карты. * Крепость: дает игроку бонус на отправку армий troops and rewards карты. * Адские Врата: дает игроку бонус на отправку армий в качестве награды - карты. * Шахта Изумрудов: дает игроку штрафы на отправку армий всех фракций в качестве награды - . turftile_forest.jpg|Turf war tile: Forests turftile_plain.jpg|Turf war tile: Plains turftile_mountain.jpg|Turf war tile: Mountains turftile_factory.jpg|Turf war tile: Factory turftile_gold.jpg|Turf war tile: Gold Mine trutile_lighthouse.jpg|Turf war tile: Lighthouse turftile_tree.jpg|Turf war tile: Tree of Life turftile_witch.jpg|Turf war tile: Witch Hut Turftile strong.jpg|Turf war tile: Stronghold Turftile altar.jpg|Turf war tile: Altar Turftile hell.jpg|Turf war tile: Hell's Gate Turftile gem.jpg|Turf war tile: Gem Mine Соперники Каждый день войны, вы будете сталкиваться с другими девятью гильдиями, из общего количества - 10 соперников. Through the Rivals Button on top of the map, you will access the rival list. Here you will be able to see your enemies listed from the most to the less successful in the current map. You'll see their guild level, number of members and total tiles they are holding at the moment too. Also, you'll be able to recognize them by assigned colour, so you can locate their forces on the map accordingly. By clicking on each rival, you'll access their Guild Member List. This allows you to assess your rival's potential by calculating their forces and how many troops they already deployed or still hold. You can determine if they pose a real threat or no by wisely making use of this information. Also in the rivals list, you'll see a button that allows you access to the War Chat (it can be accessed through its own button on top of normal World Chat too). In this chat tab, you'll communicate only with those present at current turf war map. rivals-list.jpg|The Rivals list Механика Войны Each turf war consists of a total 18 turns, divided into groups of 3. Every week, turn 1 starts after Monday reset and turn 18 ends with Sunday reset. Daily reset takes place at 18.00 hours UTC. Every turn ends in a Clash, the clash last for 10 minutes, during which battles for tiles are resolved and no troops can be deployed. At the top of the turf map, you have 2 counters that tell you how long it will take yet until next clash and next reset both. You can work out your local times in base to UTC here: https://time.is/en/UTC Each player can deploy all troops only once each reset, after daily reset, troops become available again. You must plan ahead when it's best to deploy your troops. You don't have to send all your troops at once, you can divide them for sending them to different tiles or deploying them in different turns. If a player that had deployed troops already leaves the guild or is expelled from it, the deployed troops pertaining to him leave as well. Why is this so? Simple, to avoid guilds deploying infinite troops by inviting and expelling infinite players (invite, deploy, expel, repeat). At the same time, a player entering a guild will suffer a "quarantine" of a full reset, during which he/she will be unable to deploy any troops (whether or not the player had deployed troops in another guild previously). This is to avoid guilds inviting players only as a desperate measure to get a little extra power in the ongoing clash/reset and expelling them as soon as their extra is not needed. The new player will be able to deploy troops normally after a full reset as member of the guild. Here is an example deployment of troops step-by-step: turfattack01.jpg|Turf war attack. Step one: choosing objective. Turfattack02.jpg|Turf war attack. Step two: selecting troops for deployment. Turfattack03.jpg|Turf war attack. Step two: selecting troops for deployment (select tool). Turfattack04.jpg|Turf war attack. Step three: deploying troops. turfattack05.jpg|Turf war attack. Step four: boosting. To capture a tile, you must deploy more troops than its assigned defence. To hold a tile in your possession, you must deploy troops in defence against your rivals' attacks. If another guild attacks a tile at the same time as you, you must deploy more troops than them to win the tile. You will always see who is winning at a given moment by means of a little crown appearing on top of the winner's crest. On conquering a tile, its defence will be equal to the higher attack minus the defence forces. If 2 or more guilds or a riot vs. guild takes place, the defence resulting will be the difference between the 2 highest attacks. Who gets the tile in case of a TIE? If the result from dender against attacker forces amounts exactly to 0, the defender keeps the tile with 0 troops in it, even if the attacker shows up the crown symbol. What if there is a TIE between 2 attackers over the same tile? In the rare case where the number of troops is exactly the same between the top two attackers, the defender keeps the field with 0 troops left, even if the defender has not the most troops. At the end of every 3rd clash, when battles have already been resolved and resulting defences calculated, defences on every tile are reduced by 70%. So if a tile before clash had 250 troops and it was conquered by a force of 350, the resulting defence in turns 1 and 2 would be 100 troops, but after the third clash, there will be only 30 troops left. Бунты On opening a tile description, you'll see a Riot Chance note. It can go from Very Low to High. What does it mean? Well, to avoid a single guild capturing the whole board if no other guilds attack their tiles, Riots happen. These are random and fortuitous attacks by neutral forces, generated by the game and thus not part of any guild. The more tiles your guild controls, the higher the riot chance and the higher number of neutral troops will appear. Neutral riots act as a normal guild attack, if you want to conquer a tile attacked by neutral forces, you will have to outnumber the neutral forces. Саботаж и Разведка For a certain amount of you can hide the amount of troops your guild are going to have in a territory, so the rest of guilds in the turf war will see your guild badge and three question marks instead of the total power you have. It will be noted in the turf war chat whenever a player hides troops. Any other player from a rival guild can pay some more as well, so your total power would be revealed for everybody in the turf. This option is usually used in the 3rd clash. Награды Каждый раз, отправляя свои армии на карте войны, вы получаете в соответствии с силой армий, которые вы отправили. В конце каждой третьей Стычки, все члены гильдии получают награды, исходя из общего количества качества плиток, которые они смогли захватить и удержать до текущего момента. Каждый игрок получает в качестве награды, за размещения войск в войне гильдий на протяжении всех трех ходов - различные типы карт, , и другие ресурсы, в зависимости от плиток, которые захватила и удерживала его гильдия. Так же гильдия получает ресурс - при условии что она смогла захватить и удержать различные типы Строений. Члены гильдии получают процент наград от всех подконтрольных его гильдии территорий, получаемые награды зависят от количества размещенных армий и соответственно от места в гильдии: * Война длится 18 ходов, в течении 7 дней, по окончанию 18 хода - награды удваиваются. * Фонтан Гильдии дает немного каждый день в зависимости от уровня вашей гильдии. *Вы также получаете немного каждый день, при условии, что вы являетесь членом гильдии, участвующей в войне гильдий. Rev GW Ru 1.png|Распределение Наград Rev_GW_Ru_2.png|Карта Войны